Russian Roulette
by creativecherry
Summary: Nishi decides to visit Kei one night on a hormonal whim. PWP.


Never in his wildest dreams would Kei have thought that he'd be in a sexual situation with another man, much less a middle school student. _Well, he really isn't that much younger than me, actually…_ Yet here he was, leaned up against his bedroom wall while Nishi down on his knees between his legs. This isn't where Kei thought he would wind up that night but with the way Nishi was fondling his clothed cock, Kei really couldn't bring himself to complain about it.

_He's pretty enough to be a girl._ The hormonal teenager groaned lowly as the black haired boy traced the outline of his cock with his lips through the fabric of his slacks. Even at the simple teasing demonstration, Kei reached down to tangle calloused fingers in Nishi's silky soft locks and his eyes started to drift shut.

Nishi's cynical and _goddamn_ annoying laugh made Kei's eyes snap back open. When he looked down, the fourteen year old was regarding Kei with an expression that was far too smug for someone on their knees, ready to suck man off. _Fucking brat._

"You're so hard already, Kei_-kun_." Nishi mocked in a purr and ran a finger up the bulge between the older man's thighs. "You're _leaking_. Don't tell me you're going to come before I _really_ do anything."

Despite knowing how Nishi was, Kei was flabbergasted at the boy's gall. The shock wore off quickly though and Kei tightened his grip in Nishi's hair with a glare. "Just suck me off. That's why you came all the way here to see me, isn't it?" He snapped at the younger boy and smirked at the annoyance that flickered across Nishi's face. _Bull's eye._ Kei thought with satisfaction at Nishi's sudden silence.

Heat encased Kei's and sent a sharp shiver down his spine. Nishi's head bobbed in time with the gentle tick of the wall clock. Through half-mast eyes the brunette watched as his cock disappeared in and out of Nishi's mouth, his lips slick and red from saliva and pre-seminal fluid. Kei's eyes widened as Nishi took him all the way without even so much as batting an eye, his smooth throat caressing Kei's cock. _Shit, where he did learn to suck cock like this?_ He groaned and bucked his hips into Nishi's eager mouth.

It didn't take Kei long to reach his limit with the zealous way Nishi sucked him off. Before Kei had a chance to recover, Nishi was standing upright and pressing their bodies together. Cold fingers gripped the front of Kei's thin t-shirt as their lips meshed together, teeth clicking as the two men battled for dominance. Kei could feel Nishi's erection grinding against his thigh and Kei smirked into the kiss as he delved his tongue into Nishi's mouth, tasting his bitter essence on the boy's tongue. _You get off to sucking cock, do you, brat? You like swallowing come. Fucking slut._

Kei groaned again as Nishi moved his hands to his ass and Kei eagerly molded the younger boy's ass between his fingers. _Fuck, what a nice ass!_ The brunette squeezed Nishi's ass tighter and relished in the strangled, heated moan it evoked from the brat prince in his arms. Nishi was still a teenager like him and if Nishi thought he'd get away with what he said earlier, the boy was sadly mistaken.

Or at least he wanted him to be, but Nishi pulled away with surprising strength. In Kei's eyes, at that very moment, Nishi was the picture of his most twisted desires and felt his cock twitch. Nishi's usually perfectly combed jet black hair was ruffled, his lips were swollen and red, his pale cheeks flushed and, what really turned Kei on, was the wild look in Nishi's eyes that screamed _I want to fuck you to the ground._ What Kei wouldn't do at that moment to bury his cock deep in Nishi's ass…

"Maybe next time, Kei_-kun_." Nishi murmured, a ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips, before he turned on his heel and left Kei alone in his apartment.

Kei walked to his bed and sat down with a small bounce. "_Ahh_, fuck." He groaned and reached into his pants to stroke his newly aroused dick. Falling back, Kei stroked his dick as he thought of Nishi, naked and aroused, bouncing on his dick and crying out Kei's name as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. A string of curses left the brunette as he milked himself of another orgasm, his eyes fixed on the ceiling with a smirk.

He really couldn't wait for the next time Nishi came to him.


End file.
